


your eyes outshine the town, they do

by polyphobiaa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, F/F, please enjoy if you dont I Will Cry, this is a Holiday Fic baby! finally you all are exposed to my one rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyphobiaa/pseuds/polyphobiaa
Summary: Ren doesn’t really hate Candlenights. That’s a little dramatic - nobody actually hates Candlenights, except for people who are the worst, and that’s just not the energy she wants to bring to the table. There’s certainly a lot about Candlenights that Ren really likes!It’s just that sometimes she’s a little overworked with the bakery, and everyone comes in around the holidays to get something nice for the season, and she’s only one person, and it just gets… a little difficult. And celebration is sort of lost in the clamor of it all.Of course, it doesn't help that she was caught in a storm, and now she's roosting at a total stranger's house until the snow clears, which might be a while. Even if that stranger is, admittedly, really cute. It's still not good.





	1. the storm & the bakery, inaccessible

It was snowing outside, and Ren was inside cleaning tables.

Her bakery had closed for the evening, but there were still people milling about outside in the snow. Twinkly lights were lining the outside of every building, including the full-length glass windows of her tiny bakery, a glittering ambient light all across the street. In the middle of the square stood a tree, sparkling with colorful lights and round ornaments. Candles were lit in all the windows around town. Candlenights was coming, it was snowing, and Ren was inside cleaning tables.

As a kid, she thought, this would have been the dream. There was still some childlike wonder in her, loving the lights and the snow and the music and the whole season. Ren didn’t hate Candlenights. Ren adored Candlenights, actually! It’s just that… well, the bakery was the dream, obviously, but she ran the whole place alone - she made all the food, she boxed it all up, she sent it out, she manned the counter. It was a lot of work. There wasn’t always as much time to celebrate.

Finally, she finished wiping down the last table and took a deep breath. Done. She grabbed her favorite jacket hanging from the coat rack at the door. A tiny bell tinkled as she walked out and headed to her car.

It was a long drive back to her house. Candlenights music was all that was on, and so she tuned in. As she was driving, the snow began to fall heavier, building on her windshield. It couldn’t have been safe to drive in, but there was nowhere else to go, so she kept driving. The snow was falling heavy now, and it was getting windier and windier and suddenly -

Stopped.

Ren’s car was stuck, stopped dead in its tracks in the middle of the road. “Shit,” she mumbled. Too far from home, too far from the bakery… Ren was stuck in a street she’d never been on, only passed through, and she had nowhere to go.

She groaned and laid her head on the dashboard. Of fucking course this is something that would happen to her. She was about to give up and sleep in her backseat when she heard someone tapping on the window and a muffled voice saying, “You okay in there?”

She looked up. Standing outside was an elven woman with nut-brown skin and freckles. Her hair was bleach-blonde, curly and cut short, just reaching her chin. Her brow was creased in worry.

Ren could feel the blood rushing to her face, but she tried to shake it off and stepped out of the car. The woman moved back, and standing near each other, Ren noticed how tall she was. She was barely up to this woman’s shoulder, but she craned her neck up a bit to look her in the eye. “Um, my car got stuck,” she explained. “I’m really far from my house, so… it’s not really looking good, honestly.”

The woman looked more concerned than before. “Oh. That sucks. I don’t live too far from here - if you need somewhere to stay, I have an empty room in my house you can stay in? It’s not the Hilton or anything, but it should work.”

Ren smiled and looked down a little. “No, no, I couldn’t impose…” Her voice trailed off.

The woman shrugged. “Really, it’s no problem. Here, I’ll take you. We’re going to have to walk, but it’s not too long. What do you say?”

Ren nodded and buried her face in her scarf. The woman smiled. “All right,” she said. She started walking, and then stopped. “Oh, by the way, my name’s Lup.”

“Ren,” Ren mumbled back. Lup smiled.

“Okay, Ren,” she said. “Let’s get going.” She started walking again, and Ren walked alongside her, blushing the whole way.

Lup’s house was a family home, which was a little confusing until Ren saw two other people sitting on the couch - one man with Lup’s same dark complexion, freckles, and blonde hair in a braid, the other a man with dark brown skin, dreadlocks, and piercing gold-toned eyes. “My brother and his boyfriend,” Lup explained. “They live here too, no matter how much I complain.”

The man who looked like Lup, presumably her brother, turned to look at Ren, and then he turned to Lup. “Did you find a girlfriend?” he said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Lup went red. “Oh my god, Taako, fuck off!!!” she shouted, but she was laughing. Taako was laughing, too - a high-pitched, infectious chirp. Ren giggled a tiny bit too, and Taako put both hands on his cheeks and gasped exaggeratedly.

“Oh my fucking god, she’s adorable,” he said. “Where the hell do you find someone this cute? You lucked out, Lulu.”

“Fuck off,” Lup said, a hint of a smile in her voice. “She’s here because her car got stuck, okay? I’m being nice. Stop cyberbullying me and go back to your boyfriend, you horse’s ass.”

Taako shrugged and turned away from the two of them, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Lup motioned for Ren to follow her, and they walked upstairs. Lup opened a door to reveal a small bedroom. “You can sleep in here,” she said. “If you’re tired, you can just crash, but we were gonna make dinner, so… you can choose whether or not you wanna stay up for that. Other than that, I… guess the place is yours? You can do whatever, I’m not, like, a cop. Just don’t, uh, break anything. We cool?” She shot Ren a pair of finger guns.

“We’re cool,” said Ren.

“Cool.” She turned on her heel sort of awkwardly and walked out. “Cool cool cool.”

Ren couldn’t help but giggle a tiny bit as she left. Lup looked just as confused and nervous as she felt, which was comforting, but the comfort quickly faded and was replaced by another wave of anxiety. Holy shit. She was in someone else’s house, who she’d never met before, in a part of town she’d never visited, only ever driven through. What the fuck? She needed to feed her cat, and go gift shopping, and call her mom… what was she even doing sitting in a stranger’s house and just being told she had free roam of the place? What was she supposed to do with that? The fuck?

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sudden and very important realization that she was… not going to be home for a while. She quickly went on her phone to look up the weather. Surely the roads would be cleared by tomorrow and she could go home, right?

The headlines said “Sudden Blizzard Hits East Coast, Snow Projected To Fall For Next 48 Hours.”

Fuuuuuuck.

Ren could feel hot, angry tears welling up in the back of her eyes. Fucking christ, she thought, don’t cry now, this is such bullshit. She needed to call a catsitter. Would she even be able to get home? Would she have to stay there for Candlenights? Fuck! Of course! Of fucking course this would happen to her, wouldn’t you just know it! She felt like she needed to scream, or break something, or something, and then those tears were out from her eyes and running across her face as she sniffled pitifully, sitting on a bed in a total stranger’s guest room.

Her eyeliner was going to streak, she thought, but she was still crying anyways, so what was the point? She groaned and buried her face in the pillow.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. It was Lup.

“Hey, we have dinner downstairs, if you w- holy shit, are you crying?” She could hear the concern in her voice. She couldn’t tell if it made her feel better or worse.

“Yeah,” Ren said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

“Fuck,” Lup said under her breath. Then, at a more socially acceptable volume, “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Not really,” said Ren, face still buried. “It’s gonna keep snowing for two days. And I can’t get home until the roads are clear, which might be a week, and I need to go home for Candlenights and I have work for the bakery but I can’t do either of those things because my car is stuck in the middle of the road in the snow, and I’m stuck in a house with three people I don’t know and my cat probably misses me, so, things aren’t really going great.”

Lup clenched her jaw, clearly not sure how to console her.

Ren rolled her face out of the pillow and dried her eyes with her sleeve, smudging her makeup. “Shit,” she said. “Anyways, it’ll be fine. I’ll… deal. Yeah. I can deal.”

Lup smiled. “Okay. Well, if you’re good, we have chicken downstairs. It’s good, I promise. I might be bad at a lot of things, but I’m not a bad chef,” she joked. Ren laughed a little.

“Okay,” she said, sitting up. She’ll have dinner, what the hell. She’ll have dinner, and be social, and live in this house or whatever until the snow clears. She’ll be home for Candlenights.

She was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-da!! i was meaning to post this all at once closer to crimbus, but i got really excited and so here it is! i really hope you like it!!!!


	2. the cookies & the boyfriends, acerbic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako foresees an acting career in his future. Kravitz encourages him. Lup and Ren make an attempt at pastries.

Three days until Candlenights.

Ren looked out the window at the snow falling outside and sighed quietly. Roads were still blocked, covered in blankets of heavy snow, and it showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. “White Candlenights and all that,” Ren groaned miserably as she sank back into her seat on the couch.

Lup’s house was nice, of course, and much more festive than Ren’s tiny apartment. And Lup was nice too, and so was her brother Taako and his boyfriend Kravitz. They were… well, they were sweet, and kind to her, and she liked them. And of course her cat was being taken care of, and the bakery was closed up “due to inclement weather,” which was just about the best way she could explain it on a sign. Everything was taken care of.

Except for the fact that she probably wouldn’t be able to go home for Candlenights, which was discouraging.

Ren was curled up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate, wrapped in a blanket, watching this morning’s shitty made-for-tv Candlenights movie, when Kravitz, and by extension, Taako a few seconds later, sat down on the couch with her.

“God, this one’s extra shitty, huh?” said Taako.

“What part of it?” replied Ren, one eyebrow arched.

“Fuckin… well, I mean, it’s the same formula as always, right? Same shit, different celestial plane?”

“Same what?”

“But this one is just… god! Such bullshit! Every part of it! And this dude, he can’t emote for shit.”

“He’s a fine actor, babe,” Kravitz sighed.

“I could do better!” Taako shouted, incredulous.

“Sure you could,” said Kravitz. “You always say you could.”

“And I’m always right. I just don’t know where I’m supposed to audition to be in one of these, I would kick all these dudes’ asses if I did.”

“Oh, I see,” said Kravitz. “The Hallmark Channel is intentionally suppressing your natural talent from the public, is that it?”

“That’s absolutely it!” Taako shouted. “See, you’re the only one who understands!”

“That’s why we’re dating, is it?” Kravitz said, smiling.

“That’s why we’re dating,” Taako repeated back, resting his head on Kravitz’s shoulder.

Ren got up and went somewhere where she wasn’t intruding.

Lup was throwing together some cookies in the kitchen. She turned and saw Ren walk in. “Hey,” she said, smiling.

“Hey,” replied Ren.

“Um, do you want to help me bake some things?” Lup motioned broadly at what must have been four types of cookies she was trying to bake. “I’m kind of in over my head, but everyone likes different things… no pressure, it would be nice though.”

Ren smiled. This was something she was good at. “Of course!” She came over and stood next to Lup, reading over one of the recipes on the table. Molasses sugar cookies. It was short, and written on an index card. Lup looked over to see her reading it.

“Oh fuck, I haven’t started those,” she said. “Uh, could you take care of those ones for me?”

“No problem!” Ren flashed her a smile and started putting together the cookies. It was a pretty simple recipe, all things considered, but most cookies were simple if you got rid of all the extra nonsense. As she baked, she and Lup talked about nothing in particular - about the bakery, Ren’s cat, Taako and Kravitz… it was nonsense, but it was comforting nonsense.

“So, um…” Lup blinked a few times, trying to remember what she was going to say. While she was deep in thought, Ren noticed something.

“There’s flour on your face,” she said.

“Huh?” Lup blinked.

“There’s - you know, I can get it,” Ren said, standing on her toes. Reaching up a little more than would have been otherwise cute and maybe even a little bit romantic, she brushed the flour off of Lup’s face and then settled back down. 

Lup blushed and looked like she wanted to bury her face in her shirt. “Uh - I - um… thanks!” she squeaked out.

Ren immediately felt her face get hot. Whoops! That was weird and bad! Time to die! But she smiled and laughed in a way that she really tried not to make seem forced (it didn’t work) and said “No problem!” Wow, that didn’t help! Ren redirected her eyes from the floor, but they went to Lup’s face and she started blushing again - fuck, wrong place, abort abort abort - and then to the cookies, which she continued to work on.

Lup sighed what might have been a sigh of relief and also returned to baking. Back to normal. Ren felt herself relax.

That was dumb, she thought. She didn’t know Lup. Then she thought, well, if she did know Lup, then she could date her, and then she thought, no, that’s ass-backwards, that’s like dating your landlord, and then she thought no it’s not, that’s a stretch, you’re rooming with her, not paying rent, so it’s like dating your roommate, which is not a weird thing, people who are dating live together all the time, she could live with Lup, and then she thought that’s such bullshit, she doesn’t even live here, why is she acting like she does, that’s like saying you live in a house you rented for a weekend, you don’t, you’re just sleeping there for a bit, and then her train of thought was interrupted because she realized Lup had just asked her a question and she didn't know what it was because she hadn't been listening.

“Say again?” she said, and then winced with sudden awareness of her accent and how dumb she must have sounded.

“Oh, it’s…” Lup looked a little surprised. “It’s nothing. Not a big deal.” She looked down at the floor. Ren couldn’t help but empathize.

“Well,” she said, “if it ever gets important again, you let me know.”

“Will do,” said Lup, smiling again.

Ren smiled with her. She couldn’t help it.

God, she was stupid in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is hopefully the first of two whole new chapters you all get tonight! isn't that exciting. i'm just so generous, you should all be so very thankful for me. sorry this one's shorter by, like, 600 words, i'll make up for it in the next chapter, or in that finale. it's gonna be cute and really good i promise


	3. the skates & the wedding, tentative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren learns to ice skate. Lup gets serious.

Two days until Candlenights.

The snow had finally stopped, for the most part, other than light flurries. Ren’s car had been retrieved to some extent, beat to shit from the bad weather, but fixable. A couple of gifts with her name on them had been stuck haphazardly under the tree. “I’d hate for you not to have anything to open,” Lup had explained, “even if they’re not exactly what you wanted.”

Ren was playing chess with Kravitz. It didn’t seem like it was going to be any fun at first, but he was actually really good, and he was funny. She did, however, keep losing, and owing him money afterwards. You win some, you lose some.

After flat-out losing another round and handing Kravitz a crumpled $5 from her pocket, Ren noticed Lup, tapping on her shoulder. She turned to look at her. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Well,” Lup said, “I remember you mentioned earlier that you’ve never ice skated before, and there’s a lake not too far from here that’s probably frozen to shit, so…” She shrugged and held up a pair of skates. “Wanna try?”

Ren arched her eyebrows, but she took the skates gingerly. “Okay,” she said. “You’re going to have to teach me, though, so I don’t die.”

“Deal,” said Lup with a grin.

A few minutes later, they were at the lake. “All right,” said Lup, “Follow along with me and you’ll do just fine, okay?”

Ren nodded, and Lup gingerly held both her hands and took her out onto the lake. “Follow my feet and do what they do, okay? One, two, one, two, one, two…”

Ren moved her feet in sync with Lup’s, and felt them both begin to move across the ice, slowly and smoothly. Lup said small words of encouragement, and Ren focused more on her footsteps than Lup, and slowly Lup let go of her hands and began to move across the ice.

For a while, that was working fine. Ren was free, and steady, and smooth on the ice. She did a few rings around, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, swirling across the frozen lake.

Then she noticed that she wasn’t being supported anymore, and started to stumble almost immediately.

Lup seemed to notice, and dramatically began to mime debating in her head whether or not to help her, as Ren slid forward more than she meant to, slid back much more than she had forward, shook, stumbled, and with a loud crash, fell forward onto the ice and slid to a halt in front of Lup’s feet.

“Good first try,” said Lup, stifling laughter.

“Fuck off,” said Ren, grin audible in her voice.

Lup picked Ren up off the ice with both hands and twirled her around. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you. You’re not dying today, I bought you gifts. Can’t just send those back and say ‘yeah, the girl I bought these for died when I took her ice skating.’ Can you imagine the questions?” Lup twirled around again for emphasis, and Ren giggled.

“You’re silly,” she said, smiling.

Lup put one hand to her heart and gasped dramatically. “Me? Silly? Why, I never! This is your life on the line, Ren, and you have the nerve to call me silly?” She stuck her nose up. “Why, maybe I should have left you for dead on that ice after all.”

“How dare you,” said Ren. “I pour my heart and soul into this family, and this is how you thank me? You disgust me.”

“I want a divorce,” said Lup, turning on her heel and skating away.

“We were never married!” Ren shouted behind her.

“Well then, let’s get married so I can get a divorce!” Lup shouted back.

“No!!!!” Ren yelled. Then she paused. “Maybe!!!!” she yelled in the same tone.

“Maybe?”

“I will maybe consider marrying you!”

“So will you or won’t you?”

“Please propose to me in eight to ten business days to give me ample time to consider whether or not to marry you!”

“Can we get a divorce right after?”

“Wait those eight to ten business days and I’ll tell you!”

“Fair enough!” Lup said, turning back around to Ren. “What’s your ring size? I need to know in four to seven business days to get you the wedding ring for when I propose in eight to ten business days.”

“I’ll get back to you on that,” said Ren, grinning.

“Wanna try skating again while we wait for all those business days to pass?” Lup suggested.

Ren laughed again. “Sure,” she said, and held out both her hands. Lup took them gingerly, and the two of them again went skating and twirling across the ice, Lup gently guiding Ren the whole way through. 

“Hey, Ren?” Lup said, while they were midway through the lake.

“Hey, what?” Ren replied.

“I don’t think we should get married, actually.”

“Oh, really? What changed your mind?”

“We can’t date if you don’t skate,” said Lup, abruptly letting go of Ren’s hands. She stumbled and skidded back, falling backwards on the ice. Lup caught her bridal-style just in time, as if it was a movement in some elaborate dance, some elegant ballad Ren wasn’t in on. She looked her dead in the eyes, and Ren felt herself blushing.

“Sorry,” Lup continued, shit-eating grin on her face.

And she dropped Ren into the snow.

Ren sat up almost immediately. “You asshole!!!” she shouted, but she was laughing. Lup was laughing too - not a mean-spirited laugh, a genuinely joyful one - as she swirled across the ice.

“We can’t get married now, asshole,” Ren continued. “And that sucks! I was going to say yes in eight to ten business days!” She chucked a snowball, and it hit Lup square in the back of her head.

Lup whipped around. “Oh, now we’re playing this game, huh?” She smiled devilishly and packed a snowball in her gloved hands. “You’re on. Snowball fight. On ice. Right here, right now.”

“Not on ice,” Ren groaned.

“You opened this can of worms, Ren,” Lup said. “And now you must lie in it. Snowball fight. On ice. Let’s do it.”

Ren stood up. “Okay,” she said. “Let’s do it.”

And she chucked another snowball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's your other chapter for this evening! tomorrow, at some point, comes the grand finale. hold me to that. it's going to be cute, i swear


	4. the city & the clock, tolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup takes Ren somewhere important. Ren makes a confession.

Candlenights Eve.

Ren was sitting cross-legged by the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket. It was late. She had called her mom and dad already, told them happy Candlenights, and did her daily check-in to make sure the cat was doing fine.

And she was spending Candlenights with Lup’s family.

Which was… turning out to be nice. Frankly, a lot nicer than Candlenights at home, which consisted of working the bakery and coming home exhausted, opening whatever gifts friends had left her, and collapsing into bed.

She liked it.

She was mulling over this when Lup sat down next to her, sort of abruptly. “Remember what I was gonna ask you when we were baking cookies together?” she said softly.

“Yeah?” Ren raised one eyebrow.

“Well, I’m gonna ask it now. And it sounds kind of dumb, so I don’t know why I was making such a scene about it, but… this might be a little vague… do you want to go somewhere with me? Like, tonight? I think you’ll like it.”

Ren wasn’t sure quite what Lup’s intentions were, but she nodded. “Okay. Um, what time?”

“After dinner, probably?” Lup said. “Yeah. After dinner. It needs to be… late. That sounds stalkerish, I’m sorry, it’s for a reason.”

Ren just nodded, but Lup smiled. “All right,” she said. “Sorry I’m being so, like, foreboding and shit. It’s supposed to be a surprise, kind of, not a surprise gift but, like… I don’t know. It’s good, you’ll like it. Assuming you’ve never… I mean, never mind.”

Ren wasn’t sure what any part of that sentence was supposed to mean, but she gave Lup two encouraging thumbs up. Lup smiled.

“Okay, I gotta finish cooking or Koko’s gonna have my ass,” said Lup, motioning to the kitchen. “Sooo.” She shot a pair of finger guns at Ren and backed out slowly. 

Ren fired them right back.

A few hours later, Ren was wearing her coat and boots, following Lup as they walked past the lake they had ice skated on. “Where are we going?” she asked, not expecting a clear answer.

“Somewhere important,” said Lup. “Well, important to me. It’s kind of my favorite place. It sounds a little cliche, but you’re, like, the only person I’ve ever brought there before. So take that as you will.”

Ren tried very hard not to think of it as a date.

She did anyways.

After a few more minutes of walking, Lup said, “Okay, I’m gonna… is it okay if I cover your eyes? I want this to be a surprise.”

Ren nodded, and Lup covered her eyes and walked her a little ways more, careful to guide her so she didn’t fall. Then, slowly, she lifted her hands. “Ta-da,” she almost whispered.

Ren’s breath caught in her throat.

She was standing on a ledge, covered in snow, overlooking the city. It was glittering gold in the dark, shimmering and bustling. From her vantage point, it looked so tiny. She saw her bakery, strung with glittering golden lights, a giant Candlenights tree in the middle of the town square, gaudy in an elegant way, shedding light on the town. The clock tower was lit from behind, showing the time. 11:56. People bustled through the streets, even so late at night. Friends out on walks, couples having dinner together. The moon illuminated above them, the sky pinpricked with tiny stars.

“What do you think?” Lup asked.

“I love it,” Ren sighed softly. She sat down in the snow, and Lup sat with her. Without thinking, Ren leaned into Lup’s shoulder. Lup didn’t seem to mind.

“Wanna know why I brought you here?” Lup asked.

“Mm,” Ren mumbled softly, still leaning on Lup.

“This place is where I go when I want to see something nice. When I want to get away from my family, from the city, from my stress. I sit up here, and I look out at everything, and it all seems so small. And it puts everything in perspective, you know? And so it’s special, and kind of sacred, in a weird way. And it’s important to me.” Lup wrapped her arm around Ren. “And honestly, I wanted you to see it too. Because even if we never talk to each other again after tomorrow, I want you to remember something about me. I want you to remember this, so that you can go here and think of me, and I can think of you.”

“Are we not gonna see each other again?” Ren mumbled.

“I don’t know,” said Lup. “I want to.”

“I do too,” Ren said softly. “Cause I love you.”

“I do too,” said Lup. Then she turned to look at Ren. “I agonized over that confession for days. But you just came right out and said it, so I guess there was no point in that, was there?”

Ren laughed a little. “Guess not.”

Lup smiled and looked back out at the town. “At least the feeling’s mutual.” Then she turned back to Ren. “Hey, should we kiss now?”

“Yeah,” said Ren.

And Lup cupped Ren’s face in her hands and kissed her, and Ren closed her eyes and kissed her back. And below them the city sparkled, and the clock tolled midnight.

It was Candlenights.

It was Candlenights, and Ren was kissing the girl of her dreams.

What a world.

And then Lup sat back, and Ren opened her eyes slowly to look at Lup again, illuminated by the lights of the city. She was beautiful. God, she was beautiful, and she was so goddamn in love, and they both were, and she was still piecing the puzzle together that was this evening.

“Happy Candlenights,” Lup said softly.

“Happy Candlenights,” Ren repeated back.

Lup planted another kiss on Ren’s forehead. “You’re a gift, you know that?” Then she moved back. “You don’t have to answer. Wanna go home?”

“Let’s go home,” said Ren.

“By the way, now that we’re dating, can I meet your mom?”

“You can meet my cat.”

“Even better.”

And they both stood, Ren intertwining her fingers with Lup’s, and the two of them walked back down the hill, back past the lake, back to Lup’s house, back to where it all began.

Back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the grand finale! i'm genuinely happy with this and how it ended, thank you all for reading it and sitting through all my fluff. happy candlenights!


End file.
